The present invention relates to a toe exercise device. In the prior art, exercise devices designed to be used in conjunction with the legs and/or feet of the user are known. Furthermore, devices designed to be attached between the foot of the user and an area of the leg above the knee thereof are known, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,012 to Smucker. In the Smucker device, however, the intent is to maintain the knee at a stationary predetermined degree of flexion for a desired time interval. There is no teaching or suggestion of interaction of the device between the upper leg and the toes of the user to allow toe exercises to be performed.
Furthermore, devices made of a woven material and designed to contract radially when they are stretched longitudinally are known in the prior art, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,961 to Thomas. Such devices have been referred to in the art as "Chinese handcuffs". The Thomas device is designed to be used to inhibit thumbsucking and includes a loop portion 14 in the nature of a teething ring having a pliant, plastic covering material 12 thereover. There is no teaching or suggestion in Thomas of an elongated resilient portion between the finger attachment portion and the loop, nor is there any teaching or suggestion in Thomas of the use of the device for the purposes set forth herein.